Panzersoldat
The 'Panzer Soldat '(German for 'Armored Soldier) '''is an enemy that appears in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies map Origins. It takes the appearance of a zombie in an armored suit, and will drop in from the sky to attack players. It is very tough to kill, and is armed with a Flamethrower and a giant claw to grapple players. Appearance The Panzer Soldat takes the appearance of a orange/yellowish eyed zombie in a large armored suit. The suit has a built-in flamethrower on the right, and a claw on the left, which can be shot to grab players from a distance. It also appears to be very powerful, and can apparently withstand heavy falls and extreme damage. Killing them Any of the elemental staves and the upgraded starting pistol are most effective against the Panzer Soldat. Other effective weapons for killing the Panzer Soldat include the Ray Gun, multiple Claymores, and other explosives. An LMG is a suitable weapon to fire at his arm when his claw is grabbing a teammate if the aforementioned methods are unavaliable. If the player and/or his teammate(s) has been caught by his clawshot, it is possible to shoot it in order to make him release you and escape. To make him release the player shoot the hole were his claw came out, otherwise he will drag the player straight to him leaving yourself undefended and prone to attack from zombies near him and when the player reaches him, he will use his flamethrower to hurt the player. This is needed to be done in order to complete the Kung Fu Grip achievement. It is highly recommended to keep out of melee range, as he has a powerful swing attack which will down a player with Juggernog in 2 hits and a player without Juggernog in one hit. He can be crushed by one of the Giant Robots, in which it will then be stuck in the ground for a brief period of time (about 30 seconds), before he climbs out. Doing this may give the player a good chance to gain some distance between it in an effort to escape or get ammo to better prepare for its next arrival. While it is stunned it is possible to deal a great amount of damage depending on the gun used - enough to kill it when it stands up. Trivia *The suit shows signs of damage, such as cracked glass on his visor. *According to the confirmed achievements, the Panzer Soldat is able to grasp multiple players with its claw at a single time. The only way to free yourself or your teamates is to shoot the red light on his arm while being pulled in. Failure to do so will result in downing a player. *The Panzer Soldat is very strong, taking 12 hits from a Ray Gun. *Despite being very strong, the Panzer Soldat is still affected by Insta-Kill, making it only one shot to kill, as long as the shot comes in contact with it's skin, and not the suit.